


Você não precisa ser tão forte

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de matar Kilgrave, ela desmoronou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você não precisa ser tão forte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You don't need to be so strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267490) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio 002 - break.

Ela desmoronou. Aconteceu inesperadamente, no meio da noite. Ela acordou de repente, tremendo e em pânico. Cobriu sua boca com as mãos para se impedir de gritar, e engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não ia chorar por causa dele, não ia se sentir culpada, não lhe daria essa satisfação. Não conseguia entender, isso não fazia sentido. Mais cedo, tinha se sentido aliviada, vingada, finalmente livre. Ela deveria estar livre. De todas as coisas ruins que tinha feito em sua vida, matar seu estuprador não era uma delas; tinha sido a escolha certa, a única opção restante, a coisa certa a fazer. Precisava acreditar que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Jessica se sentou, puxando os joelhos para perto do seu tronco, e tentou se acalmar. Estava tão perturbada que não percebeu quando a porta se abriu, e pulou assustada quando sentir a cama afundar.

“Sou eu, sou só eu,” Trish disse, erguendo as mãos.

Jessica se esforçou para se focar nela. Não achava que tivesse feito tanto barulho ao ponto de acordar Trish, mas ela sempre teve um sexto sentido em relação a Jessica. “Não entendo.”

“Está tudo bem,” Trish disse, puxando Jessica para seus braços. Jessica não podia explicar o que estava acontecendo, não sabia como, mas Trish não precisava de palavras para a entender. “Você está a salvo agora. Você pode sentir o que quer que você precise sentir.”

“Por que isso está acontecendo?”

“Porque você está a salvo. Você não precisa mais ser tão forte. A mesma coisa aconteceu comigo, você só precisa se deixar sentir.”

Jessica relaxou nos braços dela, deitando, abraçando Trish. Ela sentia saudade disso, sentia saudade de encontrar conforto nela. Gostaria de poder dizer o quanto ela a amava, o quanto tinha sentido a falta dela, o quanto desejava que não tivesse a afastado como o fez, mas sabia que não precisava fazer isso. Trish sempre a entendia, às vezes até quando ela mesma não conseguia se entender. Elas não precisavam de palavras, elas tinham uma à outra, e por aquela noite, era o bastante.


End file.
